Biohazard
Biohazard is a fan character. He is created by RespectTheDisney5 (creator of Josh). Character Bio Biohazard is a dark green chipmunk with a black oval pouch and a black head marking. His head marking shows a red biohazard symbol (which explains his name). Despite his name, he never infects people, yet Doc runs away from him. He is quite friendly, often hangs out with his best friends. Like Pranky, Puffy, and other nerds and wimps, he hates Pierce and Bulky. He sometimes performs mischievous pranks whenever he is with a prankster. Number of Episodes Starring Roles *Keep the Doctor Away *High and Dry Featuring Roles *From Bath to Worse *Hot Tiki! *The Tenacious Ten *Geological Core-uption *The Dark Bird Rises *Waterhead *Sniffles' Lab-Sitter *Ahoy, Me Mateys *Ten Up and Move Out *Time Travel Palooza! *Todds, Todds, Everywhere *I Was an Avian Zombie *Slender Bender *Mind Over Mutilation *Toss it Over *Confusion Fusion *Pollution Solution *London Eye for An Eye *Heat Haw *Baby Mutant Lilly Turtle *Girl with the Flannel Blue Skirt *In Space, No One Can Hear You SQUAWK! *Twisted Sisters Appearances *Siblings in Blood *Shattering Effects *PENGUINOTRON 2000 *Fashion Show Biz Number of Deaths #From Bath to Worse: Died when Josh's house collapsed. #Keep the Doctor Away: Killed by needles after Doc went crazy. #The Tenacious Ten: Is either elecrocuted or drowned. #Hot Tiki!: Died from poisoned food (debatable). #The Dark Bird Rises: Crashed into by Toothy . #Geological Core-uption: Ran over by Lumpy's truck. #Waterhead: Drowned #Sniffles' Lab-Sitter: Collided into Josh's head. #Time Travel Palooza!: Trampled on by bison. #Todds, Todds, Everywhere: Is either drowned or killed by Barry . #I Was an Avian Zombie: Impaled by the mutated beak (off-screen). #Slender Bender: Killed in a shrub. #Toss it Over: Smashed by a rock. #High and Dry: Impaled on a sharp rock. #Fashion Show Biz: Shredded by Fizzles . #PENGUINOTRON 2000: Jumped out of a window. #Confusion Fusion: Killed when a Nuclear Power Plant melted away. #Pollution Solution: Decapitated by a giant squid (off-screen). #London Eye for An Eye: Crushed by a carriage. #Heat Haw: Disintegrated to the bone. #Baby Mutant Lilly Turtle: Bleeds to death after being bitten in half and shot in the eye with a dart. #Girl with the Flannel Blue Skirt: Suffocated after cattails grew in his mouth. #In Space No One Can Hear You SQUAWK!: Had a chunk of his head bitten off by a Platypus Alien. #Twisted Sisters: Disintegrated into ash. Number of Kills *Sniffles - 1 ("Sniffles' Lab-Sitter" along with the radioactive ant) *Fungus - 1 ("High and Dry" along with Pierce) *Jesty - 1 ("Ten Up and Move Out" along with Lumpy) *Mag - 1 ("Ten Up and Move Out" along with Lumpy and Zap) *Zap - 1 ("Ten Up and Move Out" along with Lumpy and Mag) *Scurvy - 1 ("Ahoy, Me Mateys") *Others - 1+ (a spider in "Shattering Effects", several robots in "Sniffles' Lab-Sitter") Trivia *He will make his first appearance in "Go from Bath to Worse" when he appears with Pranky, Pierce, Hoppy and Guddles. *Despite his name, he is not infectious. *He is good friends with Josh because they are both chipmunks. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Season 26 Introductions Category:RespectTheDisney5's Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive